coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9158 (5th May 2017)
Plot An indignant Amy grills Tracy and gets the whole story out of her. Desperate to gain her compliance, Tracy tells her they'll go home once Rob makes his getaway but Amy doesn't feel safe around him. Neil suggests to Nathan that he throws another party and invites Ian Yardley. On his way home, Aidan passes by Maria who has had to walk. As she's nearing her tag curfew, Aidan gives her a ride. Craig nervously awaits his first shift on patrol with his tutor constable. Beth is proud to see him in uniform. Robert and Michelle create a new lunch menu. Zeedan chips in with his own suggestions and cooks some sample snacks to win them over, gunning for a promotion. Amy lets slip to Tracy and Rob that she's called Steve. At the same moment, Rob sees a squad of police cars driving up to the cottage and decides to flee. Tracy puts Amy in the car and tells Rob to see that she gets home safely. After they drive off, the police apprehend Tracy who denies seeing Rob and confesses to attacking Ken. She claims she put Amy on a bus back to Weatherfield. Maria arrives home with five seconds to spare. In the heat of the moment, she and Aidan kiss passionately. After they have sex, Aidan is consumed with guilt. Maria realises he'll never leave Eva and offers to be his secret mistress. Eva defends Aidan when David has a pop at him in the Rovers. Robert uses Zeedan's ideas but doesn't give him a promotion. Aidan returns home to find an apologetic Eva preparing an intimate meal. Steve tells a stunned Ken that Tracy has confessed. Ken doesn't think he'll ever get over it. Tracy is locked in a cell. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers *DI Young - Ken Bradshaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Cell and corridor *Weatherfield Quays *Cottage, Peak District - Exterior, living room and kitchen/dining room Notes *The Peak District cottage scenes were recorded at the Quarlton Fold Farm Bed & Breakfast, Bury Road, Turton, Bolton while the scene where Aidan Connor picks up Maria Connor in his car was recorded at Waterfront Quay in Salford. *The waitress at Nick's Bistro and the police in the Peak District are uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan and Maria struggle to keep their hands off each other; and Rob freaks out when he realises Amy phoned Steve and told him where they are staying. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,588,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes